dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistress
Mistress is the third episode of season one and the third episode of the series. Summary The Geckos and their hostage stop at the Dew Drop Inn. Seth goes to get some food at Big Kahuna Burger and meets his wife to tell her that plans have changed. Even though she has helped them in the past, she should cross the border alone. Back in the motel room, Richie's seductive visions cause him to kill the bank teller. Meanwhile, the Fullers' RV breaks down near a bar where Gonzalez meets a professor who explains the Mesoamerican symbols he has found. The professor speaks of a "blood cult" that we see Carlos is a part of and that Richie is trying to understand. Plot The Geckos stop at the Dew Drop Inn with their hostage and get a room. Seth goes to get some food and meet up with his ex-wife, Vanessa. He tells her to go cross the border alone and a standoff begins at the restaurant. She tells Seth to go and he brings some food back to the motel where it's revealed that Richie has killed Monica given the visions he is currently having. At The Rattler, the Fullers' RV breaks down and they get help from a bar patron to continue on their way as Freddie meets up with a professor, Aiden Tanner, at the same bar and they discuss the cult Carlos is a part of. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Robert Patrick as Jacob Fuller * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal Supporting Cast * Samantha Esteban as Monica Garza * Adrianne Palicki as Vanessa Styles * Tanner Beard as Gerald * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Narciso Menendez * Ray L. Perez as Consigliere * Marci Madison as Olivia Gallery Dew Drop Inn.png Carlos 1x03.png Carlos 2 1x03.png Carlos 3 1x03.png Carlos 4 1x03.png Carlos 5 1x03.png Seth 1x03.png Seth 2 1x03.png Seth 3 1x03.png Seth 4 1x03.png Seth 5 1x03.png Vanessa 1x03.png Vanessa 2 1x03.png Vanessa 3 1x03.png Vanessa 4 1x03.png Vanessa 5 1x03.png Monica 1x03.png Monica 2 1x03.png Monica 3 1x03.png Monica 4 1x03.png Monica 5 1x03.png Richie 1x03.png Richie 2 1x03.png Richie 3 1x03.png Richie 4 1x03.png Richie 5 1x03.png Seth 6 1x03.png Seth 7 1x03.png Seth 9 1x03.png Seth 10 1x03.png Vanessa 6 1x03.png Vanessa 7 1x0.png Vanessa 8 1x03.png Vanessa 9 1x03.png Vanessa 10 1x03.png Aiden 1x03.png Aiden 2 1x03.png Aiden 3 1x03.png Aiden 4 1x03.png Aiden 5 1x03.png Big Kahuna.png Monica 6 1x03.png Monica 7 1x03.png Monica 8 1x03.png Lords.png Kate 1x03.png Kate 2 1x03.png Kate 3 1x03.png Kahuna Klerk.png Jacob and Gerald.png Jacob 1x03.png Jacob 2 1x03.png Jacob 3 1x03.png Gerald 1x03.png Gerald 2 1x03.png Freddie 1x03.png Freddie 2 1x03.png Freddie 3 1x03.png Freddie 4 1x03.png Carlos 7 1x03.png Carlos 6 1x03.png The Fullers.png The eye.png The Altar 2.png The Altar.png Seth and Vanessa.png Seth and Richie 1x03.png Seth and Richie 2 1x03.png Seth 11 1x03.png Scott 1x03.png Scott 2 1x03.png Santanico 1x03.png Santanico 2 1x03.png Richie 6 1x03.png Richie 7 1x03.png Richie 8 1x03.png Richie 9 1x03.png Olivia 1x03.png Narciso and Carlos 1x03.png Narciso 1x03.png Monica and Richie.png The Statue.png The Rattler.png The Rattler 2.png The Statue.png The Rattler.png The Rattler 2.png Body Count *Monica Garza Trivia *Richie kills Monica as she tries to kill him, but he receives a vision from Santanico and does it before she can do anything. *Richie's visions are coming to him more and more as he tries to understand them. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearances of Vanessa Styles and Narciso Menendez. *Aiden makes his first appearance in the show. It's later revealed he is the television counterpart of Sex Machine. See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters